


Secrecy and Revelations

by Robinwood (Pseudonyoom)



Category: unity - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:47:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23374897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pseudonyoom/pseuds/Robinwood
Summary: Gabe and Urion accidentally merge, and the fallout shatters the barriers put up





	1. The Accident

**Author's Note:**

> The hug at the beginning is weird yeah, I wanted to rush into things lol

His first mistake was reaching up and hugging Urion from under their shirt. Urion initially twitched, but..he didn't pull away. Maybe because he was tired, or maybe he thought Gabe wouldn't do anything. It was hard to tell. But.. funny enough, there seemed to be a little rough line down Urion's spine, almost like a scar? Gabe took it a little too far when he tried to press into it, curious. Wait, there seemed to be..more there..? He dug his nails in, not thinking, and before Urion could jerk away, both seemed to suddenly be whisked away from reality, and everything went white. Gabe didn't know what happened, but part of his mistake was being so in the moment that neither even realized they had apparently linked. "What's linking?" 'Oh god no.' Suddenly, Urion was standing in front of him, and looked fucking horrified. Gabe glanced around, taking in the..well, it actually looked like a space of nothing. Well, nothing wasn't the right word.. It was like there were faint swirls of colors in the distance, making a more murky white that seemed to envelop the two. "What the fuck is going on.." Even though Gabe had only thought it, the words rang out loud, and he knew Urion had heard. He now knew that Urion knew he knew. Wait wait, how- 'Stop thinking, you're making this worse.' Urion's words were definitely meant to be said outloud, and sounded clearer and louder because of that. Gabe looked back at Urion, or moreso the image of him. The harder he peered at the specter, the more he looked almost like an illusion. 'Because it's not actually me. Now, to explain briefly because you apparently skipped science class and had the gall to feel me up-' "Wait what?" '-our souls linked and now we need to sever it.'  
About a million more questions entered Gabe's head- 'I SAID STOP. Here, just..' Suddenly a flood of information just seemed to..pop up in Gabe's mind, but he could tell it wasn't his own? If that even made sense. Either way, he..sort of understood what was happening now. Oh hey, this was new., probably caused by Urion sharing what seemed to be memories of a study with him. There were these ball looking things behind Urion now, floating around and having faint emotions tied to each when Gabe focused on them. It was hard to describe, but really neat actually. He started to focus on one that..gave him the impression of love. A quick image of a cream colored specter Gabe didn't know flashed in front of his eyes, before Gabe decided to step away, mostly because he suddenly felt a surge of panic and fear from Urion.  
Another image started to appear though, and it was..of him? At first Gabe thought it was that Urion had some sort of fucking crush on him, but he quickly realized that it was platonic love. Thank GOD. Although the cream one.. He was distracted by the emotions and thoughts that he found about himself though, and the fact that.. they were all really caring, and protective? Gabe thought Urion didn't give two shits about him, but here were Urion's own thoughts saying otherwise. How many times he did little things to help him, or pick up after him, worried about him, or tried to mend Damian and Gabe's relationship when the two fought. Gabe didn't believe it. Certainly there had to be some time that Urion hated him.. He travelled back, trying to find some earlier ones.. During all this time, Gabe didn't even think about the fact that Urion wasn't stopping him. Instead, Urion was letting him go through, albeit flustered as all hell and regretting his decision a lot. Gabe paused when he found a memory of him and Urion arguing. Ah, it was one of the nastier ones, but one of the first they had. It was outside Scarlet's shop in the rain. Gabe called him some pretty brutal stuff, and the two eventually split ways. But what Gabe didn't see or know, was how hurt Urion was throughout the whole thing. Practically all of it was Urion defending himself and lashing back at Gabe, and despite trying to not let it, about everything Gabe said Urion took to heart. When Urion "walked away", he actually ended up slumping down the wall the moment he turned the corner and sobbed for so long.. Gabe quickly stepped back from the memory, from the area entirely. He just.. He couldn't understand. He thought Urion had hated him, had just..  
Before he turned back around though, something else had caught his eye in the distance. It was a dark grey ball, almost black, hidden away behind all the other balls which he thinks are memories. Another flood of emotions hit him when he focused on it, much stronger than the other balls of memories. Urion was saying something, but Gabe wasn't listening. He drifted toward it, and before Urion could stop him, he opened what was the specter's darkest memories. Gabe didn't see everything, only a small handful. That alone was enough to leave him shocked. "How do you know I won't die?!" "You wont." Images of people standing over him, he felt betrayed and hopeless and utterly depressed. "I DIDN'T AGREE TO THIS, YOU TOLD THEM I AGREED " He was then on a table, strapped down and sedated. There were needles floating over his face, monitors displaying his own vitals, and pain. Oh, so much pain. He screamed for what seemed like days, only to have it happen all over again for a second time the moment the pain stopped. He turned unresponsive for a week afterwards, not eating, talking, moving. Doctors came and checked up on his physical and mental state. He didn't know if he should stay silent or scream or tell someone or run or.. Everything seemed like a blur. He saw Urion staring at his arm with a storm of conflicting emotions, watching the light blue lines that appeared, tracing along his arm, as little yellow sparks danced across his fingertips. Gabe knew it the moment he saw it, it was just like what he had. Crystalline in his veins. A figure opened the door, and when he looked up.. Gabe knew it was a specter, tall and dark blue, but.. he couldn't see their face. His face. It was like something shrouded it, like Gabe wasn’t supposed to see.. Gabe tried to looked into it more, to stay in the memory.. "Why do you torture me like this?" Silence. “..you’re my fa-"  
And suddenly Gabe was back in reality. A dim lamp was all that was there to light up the room. He stared at the ceiling for a moment, utterly stunned. He..he had no idea what he just saw. It all flashed through his mind so quickly, probably lasting only three seconds, before.. maybe Urion cut the connection? Oh, Urion. Gabe shifted his eyes over, which landed on Urion laying there next to him. The guy was frozen in place, shaking like a leaf. He was breathing hard, seemingly unaware of his surroundings before Gabe tried to move towards him. Urion scrambled back in the blink of an eye, his own eyes wide, until he hit the pole at the corner of the bed with a thud. He couldn't move anymore, he just stared at Gabe. Terror was written all over his face. He soon curled up into a ball, hands over his head as he trembled there, black simmering along his jaw. It wasn't hard to guess that he was remembering what Gabe had sifted through. After all, those memories were locked down in the back of his mind, and Gabe was the idiot who brought them back up again. Gabe regained his wits a few seconds later, sitting up. ”H-Hey wait-" "Shut up." Urion muttered weakly, curling in on himself even more. He averted his eyes when Gabe tried to meet them, before Gabe attempted to move towards him again. "Look, I saw-" "I SAID SHUT UP." Urion's yell echoed through the house as he had looked up and was glaring fiercely at Gabe, black up to his eyes as sparks of electricity started to circle him. Urion.. never yelled, he barely ever showed such genuine emotion. Since there weren't any runes on them, it was the raw crystalline that started to light up, proving its existence to Gabe. It was the same vein-like lines, but light purple, nearly pink, and started from Urion's hand but gradually moved up his arm as more sparks appeared.  
As soon as Urion realized what was happening, he jerked his arms out of sight as he tried to stop from summoning lightning, sadly failing since the sparks were summoned out of emotion in the first place. He ended up attempting to get off the bed, now turning his attention to getting the fuck out of the room. Gabe got up too, desperate now. He had to tell Urion, now. He didn't have a rune on him, Urion knew that, so.. With nothing else in mind, Gabe reached out his own arm, and after a moment of concentration he blocked about a quarter of the door with earth he pulled up out of the ground. Urion froze right there, hand on the doorknob with his back to Gabe. A moment of silence passed between the two. "You have to be joking.." Urion's weak mutter was what broke it, but it was enough to confirm that Gabe got his message across. "I was trying to say that.. that kid you let go, it was me. I-I saw it f-for a moment, before the.. the rest. I-I don't know if you knew that, already I mean, but, but er.." Gabe stuttered out, unsure of how in the world he was supposed to act in this kind of situation.  
"I had my suspicions, but.. I wasn't sure." Urion slowly turned around, just enough to glance up at Gabe. He seemed to be more in control of himself now, not exactly calm, but.. calmer. He was quickly realizing all that Gabe knew, and.. well, he wished Gabe didn't see anything, but it wasn't the worst thing for Gabe to see. If Gabe had found out any other way that Urion was the one who had done that experiment to him, Gabe probably would have taken it so much worse. But. Gabe knew that Urion was a victim too. He felt how scared Urion was in that moment, how much he didn't want to do it, how..starved he was. Urion felt like he was on the verge of death, and probably would've died if he didn't. Gabe knew from his own memories that it was then probably Urion who was the one who helped him escape, because whether the experiment worked or not, Gabe would've been killed in the end to get rid of evidence. But first, he needed to know.. "Did.. were you put through that..as a punishment for saving me?" Gabe asked quietly, eyes now pinned to the floor. What Urion went through, was much worse for him than it was for Gabe. From what Gabe would tell, it was more than one person, a team, and one of them.. well one of them seemed to be Urion's dad. The utter betrayal and depression he could feel from the memory made Gabe want to curl up and cry all night, and that was only him briefly feeling a snippet of what Urion felt. And so, when Urion finally answered "Yes.", it felt like the world crashed down on Gabe. He couldn't help himself, he ran up to Urion and hugged him. Urion was still shaking, but he didn't move away. They were stiff as a board, trying to hold it together now that Gabe knew some of his deepest secrets. Not all of them, not at all, but..  
"God, I'm so sorry.." Gabe muttered into Urion's shirt, barely noticing how the black had mostly gone down to Urion's collarbone. Guess that's why Urion doesn't like large collars on shirts.. or short sleeve. Gabe already knew about Jasper though, he found out about a week ago. Urion started to just barely wrap his arms around Gabe, hesitantly accepting the hug. He needed it too, it seemed. His next words completely shattered Gabe’s preconceptions of them. “I would've done it again if given the chance." Urion replied, tone soft but stern. Gabe believed him. He had already felt firsthand how much Urion cared about him even when Gabe was a complete jackass to him. Gabe's already come to the realization that Urion just.. cares about people a lot, anyone he deems close, or how much they've hurt him. It reminded him of Damian. God, he was really having his previous image of Urion tosseled quite heavily tonight..  
The two both remained like that for a good while, honestly both needing a good hug too. Neither were bitter, but it took some time for the fear and tense air to drain away. Gabe had never really noticed how Urion seemed to have this faint hum thing.. it reminded him of purring. He closed his eyes. It was comforting.. "..are you purring?" Gabe's eyes shot wide open, and he immediately started to try and cough to get it to stop, his face red. "N-NOoooo and I mean, uh, you were purring yourself..!" Gabe spluttered, pointing up at a confused Urion. "What?" Was all Urion said back. "You know, that weird purr? Hum? Thing?" It took about three seconds for Urion to get it, and when he did his face just went blank. "That, was not me "purring." All specters have a hum, you just haven't noticed because you need to be very close to hear or feel it." Urion explained in the most bored tone. "You'd know if you actually paid attention in anatomy class." "I did!! I just.. didn't really care to retain info about specters..” "How nice of you." Urion's deadpan voice and face were enough to send Gabe into a fit of snickers. And well, probably also all the stress from before. He was a little surprised to hear Urion chuckle as well a moment later, a pure chuckle too. Gabe pulled away then, a little flustered about how long they had hugged.. The mood felt a lot better though. He could imagine that Urion was probably still distraught over Gabe seeing that bit of his past, but.. at least Gabe was kind of the only person in the world who understands what he went through. The two could relate on that, for better or worse.  
Urion sighed, and leaned back against the door. "We have a lot to talk about.. but first, I'm heading to bed. Meet me at my lab tomorrow, and plan to stay a while. I have something to show you." Urion glanced back at Gabe, a little hesitant. Gabe nodded, but he was honestly unsure of what the heck Urion was talking about. Gabe and him were never on good terms, even with Damian trying to mend the bridge between them, and now Urion was inviting him to his house.. lab.. thingy? For a moment, he thought maybe Urion would run some tests on him, with the guy being a scientist and all, but he quickly shut that down. Urion wouldn't. Probably. After all, Urion had himself to test if he wanted to do that.. as sad as that sentence sounds. "Okay, but first can you stop blocking the door?" "Well actually, there's still a large rock blocking it, and I don't have earth powers." "Ohh yeah, right." Sheepishly, Gabe shoved the rock back into the ground with a shoving motion in the air and a grunt. With that, the two went to bed.


	2. Guilt Goes a Long Way

Gabe honestly couldn't believe where he was right now. He had always wondered why the hell Damian enjoyed being over at Urion's lab, heck, why Urion even lived there, but now he understood. There was a whole fucking living area on the second floor. It was pretty cool, he liked the decor (although the hidden names on basically every award seemed fishy) but it was also.. almost a little sad? He remembered hearing something like you shouldn't work where you sleep, but it seems like Urion threw that notion out the window entirely the moment Gabe saw the inside of his room. Yeah, inside of Urion's room. The place that was practically forbidden for anyone but Urion to be inside. Either way, Gabe clearly was surprised that Urion was seriously letting him inside, but Gabe took the opportunity to explore where someone like the onion calls home. And it was fucking messy. Or okay, more like an organized mess. There were boxes and papers everywhere, along with blueprints, idea sheets, and notes, crumped or laid in neat stacks. Scraps and little inventions littered the floor and took over his bed that was off all the way to the right wall like it was unimportant. To the opposite end of the room, the left wall, was a small closet, almost too small. Well, then again Urion wasn't exactly one to care about having multiple outfits. His walls were a plain dark creme, like a light dull brown. They were relatively sparse, but Gabe smiled for a moment when he saw some posters and autographs to the side of different scientists and people he could guess Urion liked or looked up to. There were actually a fair bit Gabe had up in his own room, maybe he could chat about them with Urion one day.. Then again the guy isn't very talkative.  
There was a window along the back wall, a bit to the left, but the shutters were closed. The main attraction was the desk though, smack dab in the middle of the room against the back wall. It was like the space of a mad scientist, which well, Urion kinda was. High-tech technology was crammed in every inch of it, whether it was tools, projects, or little gadgets. Of course, there was a computer as well, but Gabe couldn't recognize it.. sort of? It looked like a really well made hodgepodge of several different models. Guessing from Urion's room, Urion made it himself, or at least heavily modified it in some way. A lot of the tech Gabe recognized as Virdigan, which makes sense as that place is the best in the word currently, but Gabe also knew that they costed a shit ton. He wondered how Urion could've possibly afforded it.. doesn't he do freelance programming work? Maybe Urion was more involved in the mafia than he and Damian originally thought. Gabe seriously longed to look around here more, practically everything interested him, but Urion was already leading him in with a look that could not be interpreted as anything but "Don't touch anything."  
While Gabe had been looking around and soaking in everything, Urion had actually cleaned a little area in the floor for the two to stand in. Urion turned on a light, shut the door, checked out his window, before finally turning to his computer and turning it on all without saying a word to Gabe and shushing Gabe every time he tried to speak. Which was quite infuriating by the way. It was worth it though when Urion's computer turned on to a video of cat vines, of which Urion immediately tried to close with a very visible blush plastered across his face. Gabe thought his wallpaper was pretty cool though, it was of blueprints for this robotic cat. The more Gabe studied them.. the more legit they actually seemed. He couldn't confirm it though before Urion pulled up some program and started searching for something. "Hey uh, you know, you never told me what you were gonna show me." Gabe asked, a little uneasy. He was surprised when Urion didn't shush him again, but all Urion said in response was "Just wait there for a moment. Don't touch anything and don't look at..well, anything. Just. Stare at the wall." Gabe could tell from his tone that he was probably pretty embarrassed by the state of his room and the fact that Gabe could actually pretty easily look at a bunch of the papers around the floor, papers which would probably contain an example of what Urion could do..  
The curiosity ate away at Gabe until he very quietly started to crouch down, his cat-like stealth helping a little here, to look at some of the laid out papers. Obviously, taking a crumpled one or sifting through anything would be a dead giveaway to what he was doing. He turned his eyes to what seemed to be a splurge of thoughts for.. "Woah wait what.." He muttered out loud, too soft for Urion to hear (or maybe Urion thought he was looking at the computer screen). The paper was about some gun that could open a hole in one dimension to another, but it actually sounded super legitimate. Gabe hadn't ever even thought of this, and kept reading the different ideas with curiosity and slight amazement. He figured that none worked though, as Urion hasn't.. well.. Whatever, he'll just keep reading. Another page listed a headache giving amount of math to figure out the exact measurements and just general stuff for what Gabe could assume was the trinket laid right above the paper. It seemed to be a simple white ball, but judging from the paper, it could apparently do something. Oh wait wait, the math was about trying to get the ball to respond faster somehow. To do what though? And respond to what? He moved on the a blueprint next to it, and god damn he wished he had looked at this first. He never though of Urion as much of an artist, but the sheer complexity and ingenuity of what looked like a tool that responded to your mind to become different things while still remaining compact was actually pretty amazing. It was practically an art, at least Gabe considered robotics to be so. Either way, it looked super plausible and he's definitely gotta ask Urion if he ended up making it too.  
The more Gabe read, the more he was surprised about the amount of things that dealt with health-related things, and the variations and different ways of tackling each invention. He definitely wasn't able to read everything visible, wasn't even close to a quarter of it, before Urion turned around and yelled at him, "GABE WHAT ARE YOU-" "OH HI I was just crouching you know, my legs were getting stiff with how long you were searching for stuff." Gabe whipped up that lie right there but he figured it was decent. Urion didn't. The specter huffed, face slightly pink as he obviously knew Gabe had been looking at his work (and because a lot of that turned out to not work..), but ignored it to just get to the point of why he brought Gabe here. He waited until Gabe was up and by the computer again, before Gabe's sheepish smile faded.  
On the screen were two files, medical files, scrolled down to a page about a dosage and effect on the subjects. Gabe could tell pretty soon what, or who, the subjects were. "The one on the right is mine, the one on the left is yours. I pulled these up simply to check if my memory was correct, and to check if anything else happened to you. Just in case, your last name is Ritorus, correct?" Urion asked quietly, before looking at Gabe. Gabe averted his eyes from the screen, feeling sick now. He nodded. Right, that confirms it then. It was Urion who did that to him..or no, Urion's dad. But. Gabe really was an.. He shook his head, trying to clear his thoughts before he teared up. Urion was looking at him with sympathy, and understanding. He closed the files. Gabe took a deep breath, wanting to break the heavy silence now as he looked up at Urion. "Alright so, what was the point of bringing me here? Couldn't you have just asked me back at the apartment?" Gabe asked, feeling pretty down now, amazement gone. "Right. Well. I suppose I could've just told you over there.." Urion started to blush again, but spoke up before Gabe could interject. "You already know that the first dosage was of earth crystalline, right?" Urion asked. Gabe nodded, mouth going dry. "Well, the second wasn't." He finished, confirming the idea that had started to grow in Gabe's mind. "Uh.. what was it then..?" Gabe asked, anxious. "Dark crystalline. There's no way to activate it accidentally, as you can only use that kind of crystalline consciously, and thus since you never knew what it was, you couldn't have used it. But now you do." Urion explained.  
Gabe just.. stared at him. A swell of emotion and questions rose, but before he really considered anything he asked, "Wait, but would that even work? I mean, I'm a heavily earth oriented dude, I doubt.." He frowned, genuinely curious now. It was true that you could only use dark powers consciously, and so it would make sense if he did indeed have them (unnaturally though) to have never found out.. "Well, that's why it was called an experiment." Urion replied, tone dropping again. A chill settled in Gabe at those words. But.. "You also had two doses. Was the second-" "Yes. The first was actually a combo, light and lightning. The second however, was dark. I'm also heavily focused on only those two elements, and able to do nothing more. But, at least for me, after the second dosage, I was able to have an average amount of power and control in the dark element. I'd assume it'd be the same for you.. And well, I was thinking, if you wanted, I could erm.. show you the ropes." A shy smile flickered across his face. Urion was clearly nervous, and a little flustered. This was..the first time he was really going to mentor someone. Offered to mentor. Besides Xion. And Damian. Okay well you get the point.  
Gabe was honestly pretty damn excited, even if he was a little frozen in place with shock. 'hhhhHHHHOOOLY SHIT REALLY?!?!?" Gabe yelled, bouncing up in the air. Ah, there it is. Obviously, Gabe had conflicting emotions on it. For one, he thought it was fucking awesome. But for two..that was one more thing about him that was altered. It was given to him against his will, and was just..unnatural. Still, he was used to stuffing that down, and so he did. Urion just shuffled his feet, glancing to the side. Gabe had a feeling it wasn't because he was lying though. "But seriously, you'd actually teach me??" Gabe asked, a wide grin on his face. Past preconceptions of Urion BEGONE. "Well.. if you want..." Urion's voice was quieter now, shyer. Gabe has never heard him like this (well then again he's used to the "done with you shit" tone). "It's a little hard to learn on your own, and well, without someone to practice on." Urion shrugged, before stepping back when Gabe stepped forward. "Heck yeah man!! Wait, I should probably test if I even can do it. Uh." Gabe glanced around the room, before Urion shook his head. "Look, part of the reason I took you here was so that we could talk unmonitored. And well. I also came to terms with and would be fine if you erm, used me as someone to practice on." Urion explained, watching nervously for Gabe's reaction.  
Gabe's excitement faltered for a second, realizing that..right. Dark element, powers, whatever, was used on people. Right. But, Urion was offering, and.. Gabe honestly really wanted to accept. "Sure man. If, you're cool with that, I mean. And..thanks. Thanks for telling me, and well, offering this." Gabe chuckled, sticking his hands in his pockets. Urion's eyes flickered again to the floor as he put a hand up to his neck nervously, but he nodded, almost smiling again. The longer Gabe hanged around here with a docile Urion, the more strange behavior he noticed. Just little ticks here and there, but enough to get him curious. Urion usually held eye contact really well, too well honestly, but the more nervous he got the harder it seemed to him to keep it. Huh. Guess that's normal, technically.. "A-Anyway-" Urion flinched, something Gabe has only seen him do when he stutters, "Let's just, you know. Actually see if it worked first. I'm a specter, so, it could've been different." Urion stammered, speech getting more sloppy as his shyness really started to kick in. Gabe found it a little endearing, honestly. Mr. Perfect has some weak spots. "Right. So.. what do I do?" Gabe could hear Urion mutter "Oh boy.." right after that. "Well, to start off with.. imagine you're tapping my shoulder. Reach your arm out if you have to. The key is visualizing what you want the other to feel, and then activating what would normally be a rune." Urion explained, although Gabe kinda knew all of that.  
And so, Gabe visualized it, and tried like he was using a rune.. "Did it work?" Gabe bit his lip in anticipation, before Urion shook his head. "Try again." Okay Gabe was actually pretty determined. He wasn't discouraged yet. This time, he stuck his arm out in the air, and then backed up and made sure he was too far away to touch Urion. He did the same process, pretending to pat Urion over and over and straining till sweat started to appear on his forehead. He longer he tried, the more sporadic his arm moved, until Gabe was just waving it wildly around in frustration and god damnit he just wanted to hit something now- Urion's head suddenly went reeling off to the side, hand raising up to his cheek as he stared at Gabe. Gabe had started to rush forward, but paused in his tracks as he realized what this meant. Gabe couldn't have possibly hit Urion by accident, he was standing too far away. And that left only one other explanation. He quickly glanced down at his arm to catch the last bit of dark purple veins fading away. "So you do have it.." Urion muttered, eyes wide, before smiling wide as he saw Gabe's utter joy. "HELL YEAH BABY! IMA GO TO TOWN WITH THIS!" Gabe whooped, punching his fist up in the air. He caught Urion smiling though and almost thought he was imagining things, but nope, the onion was grinning brightly. "Alright, so now that you know you can, it should be a little easier. The dark element is all about your mind, conscious and subconscious included. So try again, and this time please don't slap me." Urion smirked at Gabe's eyeroll, but the two got back to business. Gabe was indeed able to do so much faster now, and have it actually be a pat. "Oh, oh this is dangerous.." Gabe grinned, and before Urion could react Gabe was attempting to ghost pat him all over the place, earning a nice big shock from a blushing pink specter. Worth it, if you ask him.  
Urion then sprang into a lecture on the morality of using a dark power on someone without permission and yada yada, he's just salty, before Gabe actually started to tune in when Urion got more serious. "-dark runes get their name from how people used to use them. They can be used to cause comfort, but can be easily exploited to make others feel pain. It's why they're still viewed as the most taboo element, and the most powerful. You can torture someone as long and as harshly as you want, without ever laying a single finger on them." His voice got quiet at the end of that, as he stared at the floor. Another chill settled in Gabe. Just..the way Urion said that, and the way he wouldn't meet Gabe's eyes.. "..Have you done that to someone?" Gabe asked, holding his breath. "Clearly you've gotten touch down, or at least the basics, surprisingly fast I might add. Next is temperature-" "Urion." Urion faltered at that, and sighed. He knew he wasn't going to get away that easily. "..I don't want to talk about it." He muttered quietly in response, before glancing up at Gabe again. "Let's just move on." It was his expression that made Gabe not question it. It wasn't a glare, but rather a look of regret and insecurity. It was..actually really honest. Either way, Gabe didn't press it.  
"So, temperature, right? Should be simple enough." Gabe cracked his knuckles, before grinning. "Ya like hot or cold, Urie~?" Urion's face turned pink in a snap at the use of Damian's nickname for him, but he quickly tried to dispel it. "I prefer warmth. I'm also sensitive to temperature, so please don't overdo it." Urion asked. Gabe blinked for a moment when he heard him say please. It wasn't something you heard often from Urion. Guess Urion really doesn't like being too hot or cold. Anyway, Gabe concentrated then, trying to raise the degree to Urion up a few.. He thought about a scorching hot day where he was once having to stand out in the sun for what seemed like hours to ride a rollercoaster, the exhaustion and heat making him want to pass out. He pictured Urion there with him, suffering the same fate, being so, so hot.. "Huh, it's a little warm now. Nice job." Urion smiled, small but proud. A little warm?? Well, it was something, and then again Urion did ask for Gabe to not go overboard. Still.. he felt a little pathetic. "You're doing really well for your first time, temperature is a difficult one." Urion said in an attempt to reassure him. Gabe figured he must've been showing his disappointment on his face.  
"Alright, what's next then!" Gabe started to bounce, hyping himself up again. He noticed that the better he felt, the better he performed. Urion nodded again, and Gabe also noticed that Urion wasn't trying to not smile anymore. It was a little crooked too, which he found kinda cute.. No, no no he is not gonna think anything about Urion being described as 'cute.' Urion seemed to have not noticed this little conflict. "Well, technically it's a more advanced version of touch. It's gravity. Basically touch, but all around, and specifically for me to be pulled in a certain direction-" "I know what gravity is, dips..tick." Gabe chuckled nervously after that and at Urion's quick eye roll. He was so used to calling Urion names that he almost did again. Heh, he really was an asshole to Urion, wasn't he? Jeeze.. "Don't be disappointed if you don't get this one today though, it's one of the hardest." Urion continued to explain, and Gabe nodded. Well, he nodded, but was actually feeling a little cocky about this one. This is his chance to up-one on Urion, impress him even. For some reason, Gabe cared about doing that.  
Urion was next to a wall, so Gabe figured he could try to make him go that way so that he didn't make Urion stumble or something. He imaged a large force, a vacuum, sucking in Urion and pinning him against the wall. This time, it came easily, felt natural even. Just like when he would control earth. On his first try, Urion's face turned to one of surprise as he his body suddenly lurched to the side like Gabe's invisible vacuum was actually there. Or moreso, to Urion at least, it felt like gravity had just changed direction. He started to smile, but as he tried to move away, he struggled more and more. Gabe was too caught up in his achievement to notice. "G-Gabe, I can't- Could you stop-" He grunted, pinned against the wall. He tried to even just raise his arm, only for it to slap back on the wall like magnet. Gabe snapped out of it a moment later, releasing Urion with a sheepish smile. "That one was so cool! It came so easily too, man! You said it was hard!" He grinned, watching as Urion straightened out his shirt.  
"Well, for most dark users, yes. See, you could almost call the dark element a category of it's own, the sub-categories being the three we just went through. Touch is the most common, temperature less so, and gravity the least. Different dark uses are better at different combinations for each. For me, I'm best at touch and worst at temperature. For you, it appears you're worst at temperature, decent at touch, and best at gravity. You're lucky, it seems." Urion explained, and Gabe listened to every word, excitement growing with each sentence. "That's awesome, man!!" He started to bounce again, grinning wide. "Also touch, eh? You could do a few things with that if you know what I mean~" Cue eyebrow wiggle. Urion blinked, not getting it. "Sorry?" "You could stroke a dick or finger a vagina, you virgin." Urion blushed once more, before stuttering out. "W-Well excuse me for not being as vulgar as you, Gabe!" He yelled, embarrassed as fuck. Gabe just laughed, at his reaction and stutter.  
"God, you're too easy man.." Gabe chuckled again. Urion crossed his arms impatiently, huffing. He seemed to contemplate something for a moment before glancing back at Gabe, and with a mischievous glint in his eye did some kind of hand motion- Gabe yelped, jumping back with a blush of his own, staining his face bright red. He stared at Urion, who was trying to retain his laughter, and tried to process what just happened. Did. Did he just. "Did you just intentionally palm my dick? Gabe asked in flustered disbelief, still blushing furiously. Urion just shrugged, smile still on his face. "Guess I'm not as innocent as you thought~" He replied in..what could definitely be called a flirtatious tone. Maybe even sultry. Obviously it was to tease Gabe though, who was only flustered even more. Urion was the last person on earth who he'd expect to do something like this. Gabe knew it was to tease him though, so well, he himself didn't give a shit, he just cared that URION had been MORE sexual than him for once. And ofc he was flustered as fuck because cmon that was embarrassing. And weird. God damnit onion.  
Urion seemed to think this too, as he had a smug ass grin on his face. Gabe then looked back at him, a cautionary eyebrow now raised. "Watch it man, otherwise you're gonna find yourself pinned against a wall all day." Gabe threatened, holding out his arm. Urion held his hands up in mock surrender, chucking. "Ah I back down then, I'd rather not pretend to merge with a wall." "Isn't that called mock merging?" "Well, I suppose it's nicknamed that." "You know.." Just to see Urion's reaction, nothing more, and well Urion did do it to him first.. Gabe quickly attempted to ghost palm Urion, under his pants and everything. Instead of any major freak out or anything, Urion just froze, smile fading. He glanced down at the floor. "I uh.. please don't do that." He muttered quietly, a bright pink blush coming back full storm. He knew it was a little hypocritical, but he hasn't.. he's never been touched by anyone else, and it was really weird and he just didn't feel right even if he didn't have any junk at the moment. Urion honestly wasn't mad, not really, just..awkward. Gabe caught on to the mood pretty quickly, and blushed again, glancing down at the floor with Urion. "Uh, sorry man. I guess it's a little more funny to do it to me, heh. I mean I don't care or anything, I found it funny myself n such.." The floor sure is getting a lot of attention now. "Well, this turned really awkward." Gabe chuckled nervously, and was mildly surprised to hear a chuckle back. "Let's just mutually agree to not do that again." "Agreed."  
"You were the one who made things sexual though." Gabe pointed out, much to Urion's annoyance. "Well actually for the record, it was you." Urion replied. Oh wait yeah, it was Gabe. Gabe let it go for now, even though Urion technically started the touching. God that..sentence does not sound right. "Annnnyway, you have any dark runes I could maybe borrow to practice with till I can get my own? I know it's uh, a little rude of me asking since, I don't do you many favors, but I'll make it up to you.." Gabe asked meekly, but to his surprise (honestly though he was less and less surprised each time) Urion just smiled and nodded. "Sure. As long as you make sure to give it back once you get one. This isn't a 'borrow for eternity' type of thing." Well, that was easy. Gabe nodded, grateful. "You know, you're actually a pretty cool person, Urion." Gabe remarked, and watched as Urion just sorta..stared at him. "..What?" He asked. Gabe chuckled again. "I said you're a cool dude." Urion blinked, before glancing down at the floor and rubbing his neck again. "W-Well, erm.. thank you.." He muttered, shuffling around awkwardly. He clearly wasn't used to compliments. Man, Gabe really wished he had given Urion a chance earlier. He was a little weird, or okay, really weird, but also really nice surprisingly enough.  
Gabe was a little curious though, and had been holding out from asking but.. might as well ask now. "Hey, Urion?" "Hm?" Urion glanced back at him, his smile starting to fade as worry stepped in. "Are you uh, a bit autistic? Sorry, I don't wanna insult you but like, I've just kinda noticed.." He trailed off as Urion stared at him, before he started to chuckle. "Well, actually yes. Sort of. It's a little odd with specters, honestly." He shrugged, glancing back at Gabe. "Oh. Oh, cool then. I guess I just..never really noticed much till now." Gabe half-muttered, but Urion nodded. "Understandable. I'm usually good at hiding the symptoms I have, and I mean I don't have the bigger telltale sign of taking things too literally or not keeping the flow of conversation. Sort of. Well.. moreso innuendos and the like fly over my head I suppose." Urion was somewhat quiet, but it was a more shy kind of quiet. He didn't mind telling Gabe about it though, it wasn't really a secret or anything. Gabe himself was kind of curious though, mainly because Urion was well, a specter. "So, how does that work if you don't have a brain?" He asked, and could immediately tell that Urion's had to explain this many times by the expression on the specter's face. "Well I'm not entirely sure, but the best guess currently out there is that since specters mirror humans, they also are now slightly mirroring human's mental conditions. But I believe a large part of it is rather just my personality. Hence why I don't have a lot of the usual signs or key traits that come with human autism." Urion explained somewhat briefly. "Oh okay then, I guess that makes sense. It's a little interesting though." "I suppose so."  
"But uh, I have one more question." Gabe finally looked away, still wondering if this was really okay to ask.. "So, last night, when I was y'know, going through your memories.. uh, who was the dark blue specter guy? I got the impression that he was your dad maybe? But, the whole thing was fuzzy, like I couldn't see his face.." Gabe knew he hit a nerve as soon as Urion's calm, relaxed demeanor stiffened. He turned away, before going to lean against the wall. "Well, yes, that was my father. As for the fuzzy thing, I honestly have no idea what you're talking about." As much as it sounded like a lie, Gabe's lie-detector rang it as true. It seemed like Urion really didn't know. "So.. I guess I have another question actually, or well two. How old are you?" At that, Urion glanced at him with a confused frown. "Oh I guess I haven't told you, have I? Well.." He sighed. "I usually try not to give out personal details like that, but, I trust you don't have a malicious purpose. I'm nineteen." Urion watched Gabe for a reaction. It was like a bucket of cold water was splashed in Gabe's face. This guy was..young. Really young, actually. Only two years older than himself. That..felt a little crazy, honestly. Gabe always thought Urion was 24 or something, but the more he thought about it, the more it made sense. Urion wasn't exactly the most mature, and as sharp as he was academically, he was shit at social situations and he made a lot of mistakes. Gabe was only here because Urion felt guilty enough to tell him the truth. "..How long have you been living on your own?" Was Gabe's next question, faint, but audible. Urion hesitated again, but eventually answered. "Two years." "Two..?" Urion didn't respond. Urion would've been seventeen then, Gabe's age, but that's not old enough to legally live on his own in Galient. You had to be at least eighteen. So..that means something happened.  
Gabe thought back to those memories he had seen in Urion's head, and wondered if Urion ran away. Or, if something happened to his dad, and maybe that was why Gabe couldn't see his face.. Urion's never mentioned another parent either. Granted, Urion never talks about his past, but still. Even when Gabe was in his memories, Gabe could tell that there wasn't another parent in his life. Or at least, he thinks so. So, that would leave Urion alone with a dad who would be cruel enough to force him to experiment on a kid, and then turn around and experiment on his own son. Gabe was starting to understand why Urion never talked about his past.  
"Look, I don't want you to get the wrong idea or anything, but.. well, I'd rather you not tell anyone else, alright?" Urion asked, snapping Gabe's attention back to him. "I've been trying to keep hidden and it was pretty stupid of me just now to say that so.." He sighed, banging his head back against the wall. It didn't take a genius to find out that he already regretted telling Gabe. But, Gabe felt fucking horrible. Horrible, because part of his very job was to find out what he could about Urion and then report it back to the wretched witch Venus. He made a decision right there, he wouldn't tell her anything he learned from the private talks with Urion. If Urion said anything out to the group, then sure, but not if he told Gabe in private. Gabe was a selfish guy, but.. but god damnit he couldn't do that and not have it hang over his head knowing that he might've set Venus after Urion. "Yeah, yeah don't worry man." He smiled a weak smile, and felt a little better to see Urion give a small one back. It made him a little happier at least to know that Urion was okay with smiling around him. "I guess this uh, turned into a pretty long session, huh?" Gabe remarked, earning a chuckle from Urion. "Well I.. don't think I would've spent my time doing anything better." He paused, before glancing back at Gabe. "Thank you.. for talking, I mean." He finished. "Well, hit me up anytime if you wanna hear me talk some more then." Gabe joked, but honestly, he really appreciated the compliment.  
"By the way, I know like, four of those guys you have up on your wall." Gabe said while pointing over at the postered at the end of Urion's bed. Urion immediately blushed. "Oh. Oh uh. Ugh fuck this is why I don't let people in here.." He buried his head in his hands, flustered yet again. Gabe did a slight double take at hearing him swear, but well it's not like it's the first time. "But seriously, do you wanna hang out sometime and chat about em?" Gabe offered. He was interested in the guy now, and not just for a job. He liked Urion, a lot actually. Urion took a little to decide, looking indecisive, before smiling again. "Sure."


End file.
